the tribe of cats book 3!
by Airpelt is awesome
Summary: a cat named cherrypaw is haveing a great danger and if she can t stop it... she s doomed.


The tribe of cats

written by Airpelt is awesome! :3 ;3

Prolouge

Cherrykit padded out of the nursery. She looked around. Every thing is blury. She didn`t understand why every one was looking at her. I was born with my eyes open. Cherrykit thought. Next moon she will become an aprentice! She always wanted to become a warrior. "Mossfoot do you know why every one is staring at me?" Cherrykit asked. "Well it is your time to know this but i am afraid to say that you can`t become a warrior." Moosfoot mewed. "What why!" Cherrykit mewed as she was bursting into tears. "Well you`re blind." Mossfoot mewed. Cherrykit gasped and bursted into tears.

Chapter 1

"So, what happened Cherrykit?" Chocoletkit asked. "I can not see. I... i... am blind." Cherrykit mewed. "Well that is a shocker." Stripekit giggled. "Hey... Again why can`t that tribe eve..." Cherrykit paused in the middle of her sentence because she herd Airstar say "We will help Winterstar. Let all those cats old enough to catch thier own prey choin underneith the high rock. Cherrykit, Chocoletkit, and Stripekit all of you are known as Cherrypaw, Chocoletpaw, and Stripepaw. I have Chocoletpaw. Mossfoot you get Cherrypaw, and Breezeclaw you get Stripepaw." Airstar mewed. "I what?" Cherrypaw hissed. "Look Cherrypaw you are blind, hehe, you have to be an medicane cat aprentice!" Stripepaw giggled. "I thought you would give me a warrior as my mentor and you promised!" Cherrypaw wailed. "I know that. But when i found out that you where blind. I had to brake that promise." Airstar mewed. He gathered up his patrol then he left. Mossfoot padded up to Cherrypaw. "Tonight is the half moon. Let`s get you prepared." Mossfoot mewed. Cherrypaw started to pad behind Mossfoot. "I don`t want to be an medicane cat." Cherrypaw mewed. "Well you`re blind so you have to become one!" Mossfoot growled. They left after Cherrypaw was ready. Three other cats appered on thier territory. "Are you ready Clawface, Nightwish, and Lepordfur?" "Yes we are." all of the medicane cats mewed. They came to a giant rock with a hoe in the middle of it. "It is time. Let`s go in." Lepordfur mewed. They went in the tunnle. Everythings dark in here! Cherrykit thought. she had the feeling that is was dark. Lepordfur mewed, " Cherrypaw do wish to become an medicane cat?" Cherrypaw just stood there, then replied "I do!" she mewed exsidedly. "Then lay down by the stone and press your nose to it. But before you do that you be warned. You can not tell any one about your dream until you figured it out." Lepordfur mewed with an edge on her tone. Cherrypaw used her whiskers to see where she was going. She layed by the moon stone and pressed her nose to it. Everything was cold, then the ground beneath her was gone. She herd a voice behind her saying "Welcome Cherrypaw!" She spun around. "Everything in here is clear!" she mewed. "This is the tribe when night falls." The blue-gray furred tom mewed. "What is your-" Cherrypaw was cut off when she saw Cloudstar, Buzzerdstar, and Skystar. "Fawnstep you are a medicane cat! so do the richurals to be a proper medicane cat." Fawnstep came up and touched noses to Cherrypaw. "You are ready to become a medicane cat, to recive oamens, and to heal one another." Fawnstep mewed. Everyone in the tribe when night falls cherred Cherrypaw`s name. Then all of a sudden Spottedleaf came up to her. "I came here to Cheer your name Cherrypaw!" Spottedleaf mewed. "Fawnstep who is that?" Cherrypaw asked. "That is Spottedleaf. She is a medicane cat from Thunderclan." Fawnstep mewed. "Thunderclan?" Cherrypaw echoed. "Tomarrow can i tell you about Thunderclan?" Spottedleaf asked in Cherrypaw`s ear. "Oh, i am so sorry but you have to go!" Fawnstep mewed. Cherrypaw sat blinking in the moonstone`s cave. "Come on it`s almost sunhigh!" Nightwish mewed to the cave. She dashed out saw the medicane cats waiting outside. "I can`t believe that you slept that long." Clawtail mewed. They ran across the moor until Cherrypaw and Mossfoot saw thier camp and said goodbyes and went into camp. "I see them Airstar!" Thornpelt mewed. Airstar came dashing out and sighed of relive. "What did you see?" Airstar asked. "I can`t tell you." Cherrypaw mewed. And Mossfot put in "Medicane cats can`t tell a thing until they figured out what there dream is."

Chapter 2

It has been five moons and i know about most of Thunderclan! Cherrypaw thought. Cherrypaw herd a yowl. She came out of the clearing. Airstar was standing on the highrock. "Stripepaw and Chocoletpaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code even if it is the cost of your life?" They both mewed "I do" very shakily. "Then by the powers of the tribe when night falls Stripepaw you are now known as Sripetail and Chocoletpaw you are now know as Chocoletear!" Airstar mewed. "Stripetail, Chocoletear, Stripetail, Chocoletear!" everyone cherred. Cherrypaw mewed only Chocoletear. When ever one left Stripetail and Chocoletear Stripetail padded up to Cherrypaw. "Now you have to show some respect to me!" Stripetail growled. "No i don`t. Because you have been rud to me when i was there for you. So when you geat hurt i don`t have to heal you." Cherrypaw hissed as she unsheathed her claws out. Stripetail flung herself at Cherrypaw. Mossfoot herd a loud screech from behind her and turned to see her apprentice fighting a warrior and no ordenary warrior: Stripetail!Mossfoot was running but Airstar was faster. He joined the fight with some warriors hard on his heels. They broke apart with Stripetail standing over Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw was limp. When Cherrypaw woke up she relized that somethig was wrong. Skystar was beside her. Then she closed her eyes and she woke up in Mossfoot`s den. "I can`t believe that you almost killed your own sister!" Starpelt hissed at Stripetail. Cherrypaw padded out of the den. "I think i can talk to her alone." Cherrypaw mewed. ver one looked at her. Airstar was about to speak but Cherrypaw flicked her ear to be silent. Airstar gathere his patrol and left. Mossfoot padded into the main clearing and spreaded the news. "I will have my revenge Stripetail!" Cherrypaw hissed. "I will make-" Cherrypaw was interruped by Stripetail. "Look i`m sorry about what i did. I wasn`t thinking because last night i met a cat in my dreams named Tigerstar." Stripetail mewed. "What?" Cherrypaw mewed. "You could have told me that before we fought! He killed a hole tone of inacent cats!" Cherrypaw mewed quitily. "Sorry." Stripetail mewed. A loud wail came from the elders` den. Cherrypaw dashed out and found out that Mossfoot was bleeding badly. "Stripetail get some cobwebs and fast! Thornpelt get some poppyseeds!" Cherrypaw mewed. Stripetail came back qickily with cobwebs and Thornpelt came with some poppyseeds right after. "Mossfoot you are going to be fine!" Cherrypaw mewed with anger swelling in her chest. "The tribe of the sky made of lightning did this." Mossfoot rasped. "SHADOWCLAW get a patrol to attack!" Cherrypaw yowled. But Shadowclaw was already gone to attack with Airstar. "I will get my revenge on you tribe of the sky made of lightning." Cherrypaw hissed at herself. Mossfoot was breathing hard then it was steady. "I need to become a warrior." Mossfoot mewed. "Then you will become a warrior." Cherrypaw whispered in Mossfoot`s ear. Cherrypaw smelled a fimillar scent: Spottedleaf! "I want to tell you something what Thunderclan does." Spottedleaf murmmered in Cherrypaw`s ear. "Ok." Cherrypaw murmmered. Spottedleaf mewed to her, " Take marrigold and chew it up. Then when your done with it spread it around the wound." Spottedleaf mewed. "Stripetail please get marigold." Cherrypaw mewed calmly. Stripetail dashed out to get marigold. Stripetail came with a whole bunch of marigold. Cherrypaw did as Spottedleaf told her. "Then we take the wounded warrior or medicane cat to the medicane den." Spottedleaf mewed. "Thornpelt and Stripetail can you please pick up Mossfoot and take her into my den." Cherrypaw mewed. "Sure thing!" they both mewed. "Thanks Spottedleaf." Cherrypaw mewed. "Sure thing Cherrypaw." Spottedleaf mewed. Cherrypaw blinked at her greatfully. When Cherrypaw blinked Spottedleaf disappered. The patrol to raid on the tribe of the sky made of lightning came back with some wounds but nothing serius. "Airstar, Mossfoot wants to talk to you." Cherrypaw mewed. Airstar just noded. He went into Cherrypaw`s den to talk to Mossfoot. A moment laider Airstar came padding out of the den tears running down his cheeks. "Airstar what happened?" Cherrypaw asked. "Is what I saw in your den that you call ' Mossfoot wants to talk to me'?" Airstar hissed at her. Cherrypaw walked in her den and saw that Mossfoot died. Cherrypaw scented a fimilar scent. "Hello, Spottedleaf." Cherrypaw mewed drily. "You tried so hard." Spottedleaf mewed. "I know Spottedleaf it`s just that all that efort just disappered." Cherrypaw mewed. "Wait something is wrong Spottedleaf!" Cherrypaw chipped in before Spottedleaf say something. "I know where Stripetail is." Spottedleaf mewed. "Where?" "The tribe of the sky made of lightning." Spottedleaf mewed. Spottedleaf dissapered when Chocoletear mewed her name. "I have no time Chocoletear! I have to go." Cherrypaw mewed. Cherrypaw dashed out of her den, raced out of the camp, and fowled Stripetail`s scent into the tribe of the sky made of lightning`s territory. "I know where you are Stripetail!" Cherrypaw yowled while running through the tribe`s territory. Cherrypaw saw the camp right in front of her. "I know I will get my revenge!" Cherrypaw yowled. Cherrypaw padded into the camp. Everyone in the tribe in the was surprised. Winterstar`s deputy, Scartooth padded up to Cherrypaw. "What do you want?" he hissed. "I am here for Stripetail." Cherrypaw growled. Clawtail came out of his clearing to talk to Scartooth but before he could say anything he saw Cherrypaw. "What... what happened?" Clawtail asked. "Clawtail, Stripetail happened!" Cherrypaw hissed as Stripetail came out of Winterstar`s den with Winterstar giggleing. "I liked the part where you pretenned to bring Mossfoot back to the den but as soon as you got to the clearing you killed her and chased out Thornpelt to keep the secreat safe!" Winterstar giggled. "Maybe i should have killed you when I had the chanse Stripetail!" Cherrypaw mewed. "I will give you a wound to think about!" Stripetail hissed as she pounsed on Cherrypaw and gave her a giant slash from her fourhead, across her eye, and fineshed at the chin. "AHHHH!" Cherrypaw yowled. Cherrypaw unsheathed her thorn sharp claws and said, "I wish the tribe when night falls never go with you!" Cherrypaw growled. "The tribe when night falls forgive me!" Cherrypaw murmmered to herself. Cherrypaw jumped on Stripetail and stood over her with tears dropping from her eyes. "I love you and i take those words back... but goodbye!" Cherrypaw wailed and bit Stripetail on her neck with thorn sharp teeth. "I would rather feel pain than love." Cherrypaw winced. Airstar came with a patrol and came into the camp and mewed, "What happened?" Cherrypaw looked up at Airstar. "I know i shouldn`t have done it father but... Stripetail did this to me!" Cherrypaw wailed showing her wound to Airstar. "I am so sorry Airstar but i didn`t know that it was your tribe and daughter." Winterstar mewed. Cherrypaw dashed out the camp and went to the moonstone with the wound feeling like nothing happened. She arived at the moonstone crying a little bit as she touched her nose to the moonstone. She arived in the tribe when night falls. "Is Stripetail here?" She asked Cloudstar. "I am afraid no" Cloudstar mewed. "Bu..." Cherrypaw mewed. "Because sh almost killed you but she killed your mentor." Spottedleaf mewed surprising Cherrypaw. Mossfot came up and mewed "I will do a proper cerimony." "From days to come you will be known as Cherryfur." Mossfoot mewed. "I thought Stripetail would at least she would be here!" Cherryfur mewed.

Chapter 3

"Its been seven moons since Stripetail isn`t here." Cherryfur mewed. "I have a prophesy Chocoletear and it is for us." Cherryfur mewed. "I think i found out your power. When you go into battle, i come to check on you you seem to have no scratches." Cherryfur mewed. "I thought of that last moon ago. And last night a tribe when night falls warrior came to me and said that i that i had a power and i found it out!" Chocoletear mewed. "Then what would your powers be?" Chocoletear went on. "My powers would be that i could read your mind if you let me and i can go in your dreams if you let me." "When did you find that out?" Chocoletear asked. "Six moons ago." Cherryfur mewed. "I have out that myself." Cherryfur mewed. "Alright shoo, shoo!" Cherryfur teased. "Fine, fine!" Chocoletear mewed. Chocoletear padded out of Cherryfur`s clearing. Cherryfur let out a long sigh. 'Ohh... the long memories of Mossfoot and I are shattered!' Cherryfur thought. Tears brought to Cherrfur`s eyes when she thought of the days when Mossfoot was there. "Why doesn`t anything have to be right Shadowclaw?" Snowfur wailed. Cherryfur dashed out of the clearing. "What`s going on here?" Cherryfur asked. "Our kit is missing!" Shadowclaw mewed. Cherryfur didn`t wait for a response. She dashed of to find the kit`s scent trail leading in to the tribe of the sky made of lightning. 'Please tribe when night falls don`t let be hurt!' Cherryfur prayed. Cherryfur burst into tears but kept on going. 'I lost almost everything!' Cherryfur thought.

TO BE CONTINUED... XD :3


End file.
